Lovers Cross
by Konorai-Three-Para-Fate-Choco
Summary: WARNING! This story contains LEMON. This is about Hinata and Night


_**The Lover's Cross**_

Night stared into the stars with deep content. The night was as beautiful as ever, the area was dark but was lit up by the countless of stars and the large moon in the sky. The heavenly orb revealed all of the field around him giving it all a paler complextion. The grass, the trees and the flowers all looked as if they had all transformed to something much more complex, much more exquisit.

Night arose from his trance as he heard his dearest friend walk into the field. He watched her walk in, studying her figure from afar. Her skin was pale and her short hair a dark blue. Her eyes where white as snow and her personality, wonderful. She seemed so kind and perfect to Night, no one else could compare. He had secrelty loved her as she had wanted Naruto to herself. But he would not do anything, not because he was afraid of what others would think, but because he loved her so, he only wanted her to be happy.

Night had no idea what the girl had thought of him but he knew that he'd rather not know than to find out that she had no intrest in him.

"Hinata san..." His voice trailed off as he saw her smile, perfect, losing himself once more.

"Night..." Hinata said as she smiled, trancing him once more.

Night managed to smile and walked to her like in a trance he no longer had control of his body. Hinata continued to walk with her wonderful smile, and when they met Night took his arms and embraced her close to him. Thier hearts were almost in beat.

"... Hey Night, I'm glad to see you too?" Hinata had said as she blushed, yet was hidden by the moon's light.

"I...I want to tell you something." Night said as his words came stumbling out without his control. _**"What am I doing?", **_He shouted in his head.

"What is it?", Hinata asked in confusion and nervousness as she had never been in such a position.

"I..I... Hinata I..." Night stuttered and mumbled making a fool of himself.

"Night?"

"I like you." Night had finally managed to say three words without stuttering. Hinata seemed a little shocked but seemed, to have also known that he did.

"D..do you like me or love me?" Hinata asked and stuttered jsut the same.

"I..." Night was unable to finish his response as his lips were locked by Hinata's.

She held his head with her hands and all Night had done was freeze.

Then he took his arms and held her closer to him. His one hand placed at her back and the other was behind her neck pulling her closer. Thier kissed held longer as the moon gave them thier light to see.

Finally thier kiss broke after what seemed like years to them but only a minute at the same time.

"I love you" Night had managed to say as he pulled her back into a kiss, unable to wait another second apart. Losing all sense of everything around them, thye began to lose thier balance and fell over to the ground. Hinata was on top of Night pulling her kiss deeper and deeper.

Night pulled off breaking thier locking lips.

"I don't know what we're doing here."

Hinata then took her hand and boldly placed them onto his thigh and her other onto his chest.

"We'll let your love find out."

"Hinata?", Night said in confusion adn nervousness. _**"She would never have this much courage."**_

Hinata proceeded to move her hand closer between his legs. Night was seduced and his mind was fried as the hormones went through his body.

Continuing Hinata kissed him again adn continued to rub.

Night let out a small moan giving Hinata a chill through her body. Night took his hands and slipped them under her jacket and rubbed her breast. His other hand traveled to her hair pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Her moans was heard through the kiss.

Thier moans brought each other deeper ecstacy as all of thier actions began to move more intense.

They began removing each others clothes, first Hinata's coat, then Night's shirt and pants.

Hinata was left in her shorts and shirt, and Night was left in his boxers. Beginning to kiss once more they removed the rest of each others cloathes.

Hinata's breasts bounced freely as her bra was removed. They took teh moment to view each other. Night looked at Hinata's new beauty of which he had never saw before. Her beauty was only hightened as the moon's light gave her a lighter complexion. Her breasts were large and between her legs was a fine dark blue hair. Night's chest was almost as pale, but scars had covered his body. He closed the distance between their bodies as they mashed together onto the ground.

His skin felt a comfertable heat as her soft body pressed against his. Hinata felt the same hot feeling on her skin.

He broke thier kiss once again but placed his lips against her cheek. He kissed her cheek and continued down to her bottom jaw, her neck, then her fine collar bone. He then used his tongue adn placed it against her skin, dragging it down her collar bone to her nipples. He traced them both before moving down, only teasing her body to build up her desire.

He continued as her breathing had gotten deeper, and her moan sounded so broken up.

His desire grew stronger as he continued down to her nether region. He licked her thighs and her outer labia, but he never placed his tongue against her clit nor in her, causing her mind to go insane out of lust.

He move upright away from her legs and he saw the results of his actions. Hinata's face was a deeper red adn her niples were standing straight up. He then saw the trail of his saliva that was sparkling from the light of the moon.

"You are so beautiful Hinata." Night had whispered into the air as it traveled to her ears.

She covered herself and turned embaressed. Night was confused once again and moved her arms and leaned down to kissed her cheek.

She felt her lust build up once more and turned her face to kiss his lips.

Night took his hands and placed against her breasts and against her slit. No longer teasing he slipped his one finger in and moved it around.

"You're so soft and so wet inside Hinata-Chan."

He continued to kiss her, while Hinata moaned in deep ecstacy. His lips left her to her neck and bit her gently. She moaned again, her reaction gave him insane pleasure and he bit her harder.

Nearing an orgasm Hinata's small pussy let out a smal stream of clear liquid. Night's prick had grown and harden. He released her and observe her reaction. She was extremly wet.

"Hinata... your so wet.", Night stated teh obvious and Hinata blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry", She had apologized and Night smiled. He moved to her and kissed her once whispering into her ear, "I love you Hinata."

Her eyes opened wide showing her white eyes and she blushed a sincere look to him.

He smiled before he moved down into position.

Night moved her legs aside and took his member in his hands. Placing the head to her slit he pushed but was confused as he would not move in. Hinata took her hadn and moved it to down to her entrance. He looked to Hinata who raised her finger to her lips before nodding her head, giving him her approval to move.

He did so and moved only the head in parting her slit aside. She let out a quiet moan.

He then held her in his arms, propping himself up so he would be able to move. Night brushed his lips against hers before giving her a deep kiss. She moaned in her pleasured state wrapping her arms around Night's body.

Then uruptly her pleasure shattered as Night thrusted the rest of his hard cock deep inside of her breaking past her hymen. Her hands that were placed against his back was forced and her nails scratched him drawing small bit of blood from his bare back.

He continued to kiss her, his tongue forced against hers, the two had danced mixing thier saliva together mixing chemicals.

Soon she had relaxed and Night was able to lift his head up for look her deep into her eyes and his eyes seemed to speak for him.

"I'm sorry love."

Her eyes seemed to return his responce.

"It's ok, I love you."

He smiled at her a sweet gentle smile.

She smiled adn gave him the signal to continue.

Shifting his body back, he slowly moved out of her causing her to wince in pain. He stopped and gently started again, moving even slower till he had only his head inside of her. Night could see the blood that came from breaking her hymen. Then just as gentle he thrusted in again. This time the pain was lessened.

"I won't ever hurt you again."

She smiled as he said those words.

Night began to thrust again, gently with every push. The pain had already dissapeared and turned to pleasure. Every thrust she moaned and he had moaned harder. His hips started to go faster and harder, pushing every inch of himself deep inside of her. Both had pleasure beyond thier imagination. Hinata moans grew louder and louder, she was practically screaming in pleasure.

Taking one of his hands from underneath her he placed them onto her breast and played with her nipples. She screamed once more but this time her body arched up and her body tensed up.

Night moaned aloud as he felt her walls around him tighten around his cock.

She had a true orgasm for the very first time, with someone else.

He let go of her nipple and moved her body upright. He held her against him and kept the same rythm pumping his cock deep inside of her slippery walls. As they continued thier love making, a stream of clear fluid flowed from her pussy to Night's cock and it flowed down his legs.

Night could feel himself coming closer and closer.

"Hinata... I...I think I'm about to explode."

Hinata continued to moan aloud and then told him that she was about to have another orgasm.

They continued for several more minutes till Night felt his penis tighten.

Hinata felt Night's member inside of her throb around inside of her.

Then Night told her,

"Hinata... I'm-I'm cumming"

"I'm cumming again!"

Suddenly reaching thier climax both of thier bodies arched back and they moaned towards the moon. Night's cock released his semen that went deep inside of her womb.

Hinata's body spasmed in pure ecstacy as her orgasm shook her body with the feeling of Night's seed that shot deep inside of her.

After thier orgasms they held each other and they collapsed onto the floor.

Hinata's head rested onto Night's chest, and his breathing lifted her head up and down, following his breathing.

"Hinata, feel my heart."

She had done as he had instructed and she felt his heart beat in fast rythm.

Night then took Hinata's hand and placed it onto her own heart.

Hinata the said, "Our hearts are beating the same pace, the same beat."

Night then said in his voice again, "I love you".

She smiled and listened to his heart. Both Night and Hinata slept together under the bright full moon and the stars in the sky.

"Hinata... I'm glad you were my first, and... will you be my last?"

Hinata stared at him with her white eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes"


End file.
